If You Could Only See The Way
by Rose.Of.The.Deepest.Blue
Summary: ...she loves me. Maybe you'd understand why I'm feeling this way about our love... if you could only see her when she says... she loves me.
1. Winds Change

"Oh! Look, Rolf! An owl!" Luna exclaimed airily.

Rolf crawled out of the cave he'd been searching for pigmy worms in for the last hour. His bright hat was slanted on his head and dirt was smudged across his face. As he emerged into the sunlight, he turned off the light on his hat. Rolf chuckled under his breath, "Gee, I wonder who that could be from? Your penpal in London, perhaps?"

The owl dropped a letter into Luna's hands. She smiled seeing his name written in chicken-scratch handwriting across the white of the envelope. Nothing made her day like the letters he sent her. Rolf saw her eyes fixated on the envelope and decided to head back underground. Luna wasn't staring at the envelope she was holding in her slender fingers, though. She was staring at the diamond ring and the wedding band around her ring finger.

She'd last seen him at her wedding. That was only a few months ago. After the wedding she and Rolf had decided to go on a world tour. She hadn't seen her friend since, but she remembered what he'd told her at her wedding. He was excited for her... or so he said. She'd been able to tell plainly on his face that he didn't want her to get married... at least not to Rolf.

Luna sighed. She and Rolf had decided to get married not because they loved eachother, but because it would be impossible for them to ever find another person so dedicated to the study of magical creatures that seemed to fascinate them. It was a mutual agreement that they would marry for their interests, not their emotions.

The letters she received from him were her only connection to the life she'd given up so she could travel with Rolf. Ginny and Hermione were busy raising their families and didn't get many opportunities to write. So he was the only one who ever really had the time to write to her. She hastily opened the letter.

As she read the script scrawled onto the page her mouth contorted into a sad smile. She loved visiting new and exotic places, however at this moment all Luna wanted to do was return to London. Especially since the school year at Hogwarts was coming to an end. Luna clutched his letter close to her heart. So many things had occured while she was away. Rolf took one of her pale hands in his own. His sudden touch made her head whip around to face him. He smiled at her with compassion. "Luna... I care for you as deeply as two people impassioned by the undiscovered can... you do whatever it is you have to do."

She jumped into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck tightly. "Rolf, I love you!"

* * *

Harry and Ginny stood on the platform with their third child and waved as the train sped away. Suddenly, two women on a couple flying broomsticks raced after the Hogwarts Express. One girl had flowing raven locks and Slytherin robes. The other woman rode with her long moonlight hair trailing in all directions behind her. The girl in front was obviously a student, but Harry and Ginny did a double take wondering if they both saw who they thought they did riding on the broom behind the young girl.

Hermione, Ron, and Hugo hurried over to them. "Did you guys see that, too?!!" Hermione inquirred jumping around, obviously thrilled.

Usually Hermione was so serious about everything; Lily had never seen her Aunt seem so childish and... _fun_. A wide grin spread across Ginny's face. "Only if you saw-"

"Luna Schmander? Yes!" Hermione finished for her.

Ginny's smile faded. She remembered Luna saying something to her in one of the few letters they had exchanged that she and Rolf had decided she should keep her surname. Something about their relationship wasn't like hers and Harry's or Ron's and Hermione's.

"I think she still goes by Lovegood." Ginny corrected her sister-in-law.

"What does it matter? It was _Luna_!" Hermione retorted excitedly.

Harry put a hand thoughtfully to his chin. He didn't understand what Luna would be doing chasing after the train when she was supposed to be in Australia with her husband. Ron interrupted his thoughts, "Harry... is it just me, or did that other girl look like Zarina Knight?"

Potter turned to his best mate and reluctantly nodded. Zarina Rowena Lovegood, originally. She was one of Luna's cousins and a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. She and Tonks had attended Hogwarts together. Whereas Tonks had been placed into Hufflepuff, Zarina was sorted into Ravenclaw, and rightfully so. After graduating, Zarina and Tonks had then joined the Ministry as Aurors. The Ravenclaw had married one of her Slytherin classmates, Alphonse Knight. Unknown to her, he was a Deatheater.

Harry and Ron both worked at the Ministry as Aurors themselves. They had worked alongside Mrs. Knight. The two men were surprised to see this doppleganger of their co-worker because Zarina... was dead. Her death had only recently occured. Harry and Ron had been sent along with Zarina and a few others to dispose of a cult of Deatheaters that had been discovered. In their battle, Zarina had been pitted against her husband, and he did not hesitate to kill her. Alphonse had been captured and placed in Azkaban.

Ron rubbed his temples gingerly. This was going to give him one major headache... he just knew it. He and Harry were going to have to investigate this matter further. The other parents and family members of the children on their way to Hogwarts were beginning to disperse now that Luna and her cousin's strange look-alike were nearly out of sight.

Hugo and Lily were beginning to get antsy as well. As they began to walk away Hermione and Ginny were all ready planning out a letter to write to Luna asking about her broom ride.

*******

Albus pretty much clung to his older brother like glue. He didn't know what else to do. This was his first time on the Hogwarts Express, afterall. James opened a compartment to find only one other occupant... "Professor Longbottom?"

Neville, who had previously been staring out the window as the rolling hills passed by, turned to face the young children at the door. He smiled. "Hello, James... Albus."

"Are these seats open?" James asked the professor.

"Of course." Neville informed him.

"There, go take a seat." James told his brother, pointing to the other window seat.

Albus obediently took the window seat opposite Neville. He noticed his brother wasn't making any moves suggesting he was also going to take a seat. "James, aren't you going to sit with me?"

"Uh... yeah, sure." Quickly he changed the subject, "Oh, Professor Longbottom, my mother sends her love... but you didn't hear it from me."

Neville chuckled, "All right, then."

"Jaaaames!" Albus wimpered.

"Just chill, Al. I'll be back." With that James sped off down the corridor, leaving his brother with the Herbology Professor.

Rose and Victoire found their way to the same compartment. Victoire sat beside Neville and Rose beside Albus. The Potter pouted. His brother wasn't coming back to sit with him... James lied. For a long time Albus refused to converse with the other three people in his compartment. The door slid open again. Albus whipped his head around hopefully, thinking his brother might have kept to his word and returned to the compartment to sit with him. Sadly, his spark of hope had been thoroughly doused when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

Platinum hair and pale skin. He smiled at the four people all ready in the compartment. Rose's ears turned the traditional Weasley red to match her traditional Weasley hair. "All the other compartments are completely full. Is there any room to fit one more in here?" he asked hopefully.

Victoire nodded, motioning to the seat beside Rose. "You can sit there. Rose doesn't mind." Victoire said with a playful smile.

"Great. Thank you so much!" The pale boy grunted as he took his seat, "My name's Scorpius Malfoy, by the way."

"Ahh. So your father is Draco, then, yes?" Neville asked.

Scorpius nodded. Neville smiled to himself. "Thought so. You're hoping to get in the Slytherin House, then?" The professor asked curiously.

"Actually, I think it might be cool to get into Ravenclaw."

Neville found himself smiling at the boy's response, "Well, there's got to be a first for everything."

"Yeah, but... my dad thinks I can only succeed if I get in Slytherin... it's a family tradition or something, I guess."

"Tch. Well at least your dad didn't threaten to disinherit you if you didn't get Slytherin." Rose spat.

Scorpius laughed at her comment. "So, your dad will disown you if you don't get in Slytherin... supposedly?" Malfoy asked.

"Gryffindor." Rose corrected him.

"Ah."

Albus blinked. He wasn't in the slightest paying attention to the conversation at hand, but something out the window had caught his eye. A woman in Slytherin robes was speeding through the air on a broomstick. It looked like a Skybrid Firehawk, supposedly one of the fastest modern broomsticks in the whole wizarding world. Not to mention they cost a fortune!

"Guys! Look! Look out the window!! Who _is_ that??!" Albus asked them.

The first years pressed their faces against the window, watching in awe as the woman gracefully rode her broom through the air. She got closer to the window of their compartment until she was literally touching distance away from them had the glass been non-existent. Radish earrings dangled from her ears and her green eyes were bright and cheerful as she smiled at them. She waved before soaring above the train.

"Who was that?!" Albus asked Neville.

Victoire answered with a smile. "Veare Knight. She's a good friend of mine." Victoire suddenly became serious, "Veare told me her mother died over the summer... and her father... she won't tell me what happened to him. All she'd said was she didn't want it getting around the school. She's got a bad reputation as it is because the Slytherins just eat her alive for befriending anyone who isn't "Of House". They like torchering her just because her ego doesn't rule her... and yet Veare doesn't let any of it stop her from being herself. She doesn't deserve all the ridicule she gets from her classmates. Veare's a true inspiration... at least I think so."

A different woman was at the window now. She tapped on the glass to get Neville's attention. He jumped when he saw her at the window. She looked at him with pools of dreamy blue eyes and smiled; her long, wild silvery hair flew behind her as she rode her own broom. Veare joined her side.

"Whoa!! She's riding a _Skybrid Starfalcon_!" Albus exclaimed.

"Seriously??!" Scorpius asked, checking the engraved label on the broom's neck to confirm Albus's observation, "That's bloody _brilliant_! Those aren't even available in Europe yet! I wonder where she got that from?"

Neville couldn't stop smiling. She was the most beautiful and perfect thing in the world to him. She backed away from the window and said something to Veare, who nodded in response. The two women began to perform several complicated arial stunts for their young audience within the train. Albus's eyes were wide with admiration for the lovely Slytherin woman. According to Victoire, Veare was one Slytherin who didn't follow the traditional pattern of cruelty that the Slytherin House members were known to have.

Perhaps being sorted Slytherin wasn't such a bad thing, afterall.

*******

As they exited the train they parted with the Professor who seemed eager to get somewhere. Many students crowded around Veare, who was atempting to gather Third years to lead them to their carriages. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus all followed Victoire as she weeded her way through the crowd that had gathered around Veare. She patted her friend's shoulder. "Nice show, Veare." Victoire giggled.

Veare laughed. "Maybe... ya think it's obvious I missed the train?"

Victoire put a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Hm..." she paused for a moment before saying, "Nah! You might consider controlling your Third years, though."

"Yeah, thanks for the tip."

With that the four moved on and Victoire gathered the rest of the First years to the lake. Two to a boat. Those were the rules. Albus clung to Victoire, so Scorpius volunteered to share a boat with Rose.

"I'd sooner jump in the lake than ride with you!" she argued.

"Really? Because I can arrange that." he told her with a witty smile.

"Hmph! You just hold the lantern, Malfoy!"

He raised a brow, "Since when are you captain of this vessel?"

Rose climbed into a boat and Scorpius followed suit. "Since I have a higher I.Q. than you."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

"Hm... I guess we'll just have to see about that then, huh? You up for it? A duel of wits. Wizard with the highest scores wins."

"_Witch_ with the highest scores, you mean?" she corrected him, "You're on!"

He smiled in the lantern light and the two shook hands. "Okay... until then... Aye, aye, Captain... I guess I'm on lantern duty." Scorpius chuckled and Rose giggled at his joke.

Once everyone had made it across the lake in the boats moving of their own accord, Victoire led them to the Great Hall. Neville greeted them at the stairs and thanked Victoire before she elegantly strode to the Hufflepuff House table where she belonged. Albus's gaze fell upon the Slytherin table. He saw Veare enchant a bird formed from folded paper to fly around the ceiling that had candles suspended in mid-air.

A couple Slytherin girls with red hair shot lightening at the bird and watched the paper disperse into flames and disappear into the air. Albus felt rage toward the twin girls who'd shot down Veare's creation. How could they destroy something so pure and beautiful?! He saw his brother at the Gryffindor table laughing at Veare's crestfallen face. Albus turned his head to the head table where the Professors sat. Would they do nothing to stop this evil from occuring??!

Only one Professor seemed even remotely distressed at the sight of the Slytherin students harsh pranks and tricks... it was the woman he had seen riding her broom with Veare. She looked as though she were almost ready to jump out of her seat. "Albus Potter!"

Lost in his thoughts, Albus hadn't even realized that Scorpius had all ready been sent to the Ravenclaw House. Scorpius watched Albus from his seat at the table. Rose turned toward her cousin. She pushed him forward, "Go on!"

Albus tripped on his way up the stairs, causing the first years to laugh at him. Neville placed the Sorting Hat on Albus's Head. The hat seemed to be sifting through Albus's mind in order to find the right House for him. Albus remembered what his father had said about the Sorting Hat taking into consideration which House he _wanted_ to be in. The hat muttered a few things, but Albus couldn't make them out.

"Yes Slytherin... no Slytherin... you could be great in Gryffindor... but... I think I should put you in... SLYTHERIN!!!"

Neville removed the hat from Albus's head with a smile. The Slytherins cheered for their newest member, and Albus smiled, glancing at his brother's face at the Gryffindor table as he took his seat at the table of his enemy. James was in utter shock, and Albus turned around to stick his tongue out at his brother. The other Slytherins clapped Albus on the back and welcomed him warmly to their table. He'd taken a seat beside Veare.

Albus heard Neville call Rose's name. He had a feeling he knew which house she would be put in even before the Sorting Hat called it out. "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

She sat beside James. Albus could have sat at the table both of his parents and his brother had, had the opportunity to sit at... as well as all of his grandparents. When he boarded the Hogwarts Express he'd wanted to be another Gryffindor just like the rest of them... but then, seeing Veare for the first time on her broom... Albus had realized something. He didn't really _want_ to be just like everyone else. He wanted to do the exact opposite of what everyone expected.

Albus wanted to be in _Slytherin_... and he wanted to prove that not all Slytherins were bad.

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading! I hope you will review as well so I may continue!_


	2. Several Mistakes

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood before the student body, reminding them of some of Hogwarts' rules. Albus wasn't paying much attention, though. He was much more intrigued by the way Veare's hair swirled and flowed; the sheer silk look that it carried. Intricate raven waves flowing from one to the next, colliding and collecting... carrying on to end between her shoulder blades. Yes. His first night at Hogwarts and he had all ready been captivated by her beauty.

"...and remember, Students, the Dark Forest is forbidden to everyone aside from teachers. Also, let me make this clear to all of you... no one is permitted wandering around the corridors after nightfall. Now, let's welcome the newest addition to the school's staff. This year Hagrid will once again be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. However, as a side class, we have added Magical Anomolies as well. Let us greet our newest teacher, Professor Lovegood!"

Luna stood as a mighty round of applause reverberated throughout the Great Hall. As the Headmistress raised a hand to call for silence, Luna took her seat once more. "I'd also like to announce that Professor Lovegood has agreed to take over Professor Flitwick's position as the head of Ravenclaw House!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered for their new and... taller leader. McGonagall continued, "And now... I believe it's time to eat."

She clapped her hands together and the food appeared on the tables. Albus glanced up at the head table to see Professor Lovegood staring in his direction. He wished Professor Longbottom would speak to her; keep her from making eye contact with him. Albus guessed that was too much to ask of his family's friend... he knew very well Neville wasn't the talkative type. Suddenly, he heard someone speaking to him. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" His head shot up and he saw the redheaded twins smiling at him warmly.

One girl had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, the other had much longer hair tied into two braids reaching her waist. Each girl had lovely crystal blue eyes. The girl with braids spoke again with a light giggle, "We asked: What's your name?"

"O-oh. A-Albus... Potter."

Both girls exchanged a look of surprise before the ponytailed girl responded, "So... your father is THE Harry Potter, then?"

Albus shrugged. He didn't really know what that meant. "Er... yeah."

"So fetch!" Both girls said together with much enthusiasum.

"We're thrilled to meet you, Al!" The girl with the ponytail said cheerfully.

Her sister glared at her before she spoke to Albus. "Excuse my sister's poor manners. My name's Menolly Dawes, and this dunder head," she pointed to her sister, "is Mallory Dawes. We are extremely pleased to make your aquaintance, Mr. Potter."

"Oh... uh... thanks."

Some boys were calling to the twins from the end of the table. They excused themselves from their conversation with Albus before joining the older guys, splashing some pumpkin juice on Veare as they left. She had been working on something in her lap, not even remotely interested with the food in the center of the table. Apparently some of the juice had drizzled onto her project.

She let out a defeated sigh, while wringing juice out of her hair. "Now this will never be finished in time..."

Veare reached for her napkin as Albus did. He pulled his hand away quickly as their fingers brushed against one another. Veare hurried to blot the paper in her lap before the liquid had the chance to soak into her work. Albus turned to face her, watching her slide a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

Veare looked up at him and smiled. "Is everything all right? You seem to be staring."

"Er... I just... why do you let them do that to you?" Albus asked.

She blinked. He guessed that no one had ever asked her that before. At least not as blunt as he did. She went back to her project. Albus wondered if his question had offended her somehow. He was going to appologize, but as he opened his mouth to do so, she spoke instead. "I don't... really know why I let them pick on me, actually. I guess I've never really thought about it much. It just seemed natural for them to do... I mean... I've dealt with it ever since I got on the boats in the lake my first year."

Veare chuckled to some unspoken joke that Albus didn't understand, "Back then you could fit at least four... maybe five to a boat. A Hufflepuff named Victoire was in my boat along with the twins. Victoire was holding the lantern so she couldn't do anything to stop the twins from pushing me overboard. That was the last time they put more than _two_ to a boat."

Albus furrowed his brows. He remembered Victoire telling him the same story while they were moving across the water. He didn't want to fall out of the boat... James had told him stories about the mermaids trying to eat people. Even though James was probably just lying again, Albus didn't want to risk it. He tried to see what it was that Veare was working on so diligently, but after he couldn't get a good view of it, he decided to try and strike up more conversation.

"So... I guess you... missed the train then... huh?"

She smiled but did not face him, opting to keep to her project. "Yes. I did."

"Why were you with Professor Lovegood?"

She came to an abrupt halt in her work. Turning to face Albus with a slightly blank expression. "She's... my mum."

He perked an eyebrow, "What??!"

Veare stared at the paper in her hands. She corrected herself, "Well... she's as good as... maybe better. My real mum was never home; always busy with work at the Ministry of Magic and whatnot. She didn't have time to be raising a family. I was by myself a lot. I'd get letters every now and then from Professor Lovegood... though I just knew her as Luna back then. She was... always traveling the world, visiting exotic places... she'd write me and tell me about everything she'd seen. Her letters always made me feel like... I wasn't really alone."

"What about your father? Wasn't he ever around?"

Veare's eyes narrowed, and Albus noticed she had subconciously touched her right forearm. "No... he wasn't. I suppose Slytherins would worship my father, but... he really wasn't all that great of a man. He had completely abandoned me. He was related to the members of the Black family. A family known for being notorious Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were a cult of evil witches and wizards who praised the Dark Lord and followed his ways. My father became a Death Eater, and when he did... he no longer claimed me as his child.

"Of course, my mother wouldn't claim me either. To everyone at the Ministry it was as if Zarina Knight never had a daughter. Mum said it was for my own protection, but... I think she was just shamed to have me for a daughter. When she looked at me... she didn't see the descendant of the Great Rowena Ravenclaw. She saw me as the daughter of the Death Eater." Veare paused, "It doesn't matter anymore. My mother is dead..."

"I... I'm sorry." Albus didn't know what to say.

Veare smiled. "Don't be! Look, you asked why I was riding with Professor Lovegood, right? Well, long-story-short, she offered to take me in. It'll only be for a year, but I don't know that I've ever been around someone who sees the world the same way I do."

"Wait, you're seventh year?" Albus asked.

She nodded. "Yep. Mallory and Menolly are, too." Veare stated with a playful smile.

"So... er... what're you working on?"

She held up the most beautiful drawing Albus thought he'd ever seen. Magical creatures and plants made up the frame around three people in the middle. Albus could tell Veare had been working on this for some time. He saw Godric Gryffindor's sword in the background, along with Ravenclaw's lost diadem and Slytherin's locket. Albus had heard stories of the three relics, but he never knew what they looked like. Veare's drawing was so realistic that it almost looked as if the hypogriffs, dragons, and unicorns would jump right off the page. He tried to guess who the three people were. It was easy to see that Veare was in front and Luna was behind her left. However, Albus couldn't tell who the man in the picture on Veare's right was.

"Who's that?" He pointed to the man.

Veare giggled, "You're just _full_ of questions, aren't you?"

*******

Luna sat watching Veare from the head table. She saw the two Slytherin girls splash Veare with their drinks. She looked down at her pudding sadly. Why did people have to be so cruel to one another? She had a quick mental relapse from when she had attended the school here, and the students from her House had done the same genre of pranks to her. Kids could be so mean. Luna was torn from her reverie as Neville touched her hand.

"Hey... are you all right?"

"Hm? Fine, why?" She asked lightly.

He chuckled, "You're getting pudding all over your clothes."

She looked down to see he was absolutely right. A clump of pudding had dropped from her spoon right onto her shirt. She reached for a napkin and quickly wiped it away. "Those Nargles are the darn-dest things... dropping pudding on people's shirts... why, they don't have any manners at all!" She exclaimed.

She was the exact same Luna he remembered from their days at Hogwarts. He had tried to move on... tried to forget about Luna Lovegood. He'd gotten married to Hannah Abbott several years back. She became the new land lady for the Leaky Cauldron.

Unfortunately, Neville realized that his relationship with her was nothing more than an ill-thought out attempt to relieve himself of the bitter pain that was losing his opportunity to love Luna. Neville had been the first in their group of six to get married... thereagain he was also the first to _un_marry. Thus is the sad irony of life. Hannah was quite hospitable, though, allowing Neville to continue renting out a room above the tavern. They talked often and later Neville learned that she had wed Seamus Finnigan. Their son, Tuomas Finnigan, now attended Hogwarts in the Gryffindor House.

Neville had been indescribably excited when he'd gotten a letter from Luna explaining that she was returning from Australia for good. Then... he remembered she was a married woman... married to a man that wasn't him. The two had finally met again at the Leaky Cauldron. Naturally, reporters and journalits from the _Daily Prophet_ had been there wanting to ask Luna some very difficult questions. Afterall, she was very famous in the wizarding world... for more than one reason.

That was when he learned probably the best news he had ever set his ears on. Luna had been asked how she felt about _divorcing_ Rolf Schmander. Apparently there was much more to that story than Luna let on, but she wasn't upset about it in the least. When Neville asked her the same question later she told him she just couldn't be with Rolf anymore.

_"He told me to do whatever I had to do... and I did. I divorced him. Wasn't that nice of him? He's so thoughtful, Neville."_

_"Yeah... but... didn't you guys _just _get married... and now you're all ready divorced?!"_

_"Do you think I should have stayed married to him longer?"_

_"Well, I don't know! Didn't you love him?!"_

_"Of course I love him! He's like a pet pigmy puff! But... I don't think I could ever_ truely_ love Rolf... the way Ginny loves Harry or the way Hermione loves Ron."_

_"But you got to travel the world! You've always wanted to do that! Weren't you happy?"_

_"Yes, but... if I'm traveling around the world... it means I'm farther away from London, away from Hogwarts... away from you."_

It was at that moment in time that Neville had realized why Luna had returned. She loved him. She loved him the way he had always loved her ever since he'd first seen her at Hogwarts. They decided, as a couple, to move into the rebuilt Rook House where Luna had spent the whole of her childhood. Xenophilius, who still resided there, wasn't particularly thrilled with this idea, as he much rather preferred Rolf Schmander for his daughter than Neville Longbottom.

In a couple months time Luna had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic saying her cousin Zarina had been killed in duty. When Luna went to ask the whereabouts of Zari's daughter they'd had no idea what she was talking about, telling her that she might want to go stop by St. Mungo's mental facility on her way out.

Neville seemed to be the only person who believed Luna about this mysterious girl. Finally, after being turned away from the Ministry several times, Neville got an idea. He sent a letter to Madame Pomfrey asking for the health records of Veare Knight. In the letter he explained the situation. He was surprised when he got a letter back with all of her records as well as a note. The note from Madame Pomfrey gave her condolances, but she felt Mr. and Mrs. Knight were very ill-fit parents and was very displeased to inform Neville that they had neglected their only child and pretty much disowned her.

Luna and Neville were more than happy to bring Veare into their family. Neville was always careful when he addressed Veare, though. Many times he would look at her and see the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Although Veare's face was actually quite remnescent of her mother's, her hair was definitely from the Black family genes. He was always cautious to not let his mind confuse Veare with Bellatrix. The two were nothing alike, and Veare never ceased to surprise him.

The first time she'd called him 'Dad' was one of the many times she had caught him off guard. Although he loved her as much as any good father would, he thought it would be more comfortable for her to call him by his first name. Alas, Veare insisted he was the only one she would ever recognize as being a father to her. Neville's heart ached when he thought about how short the school-year would seem. At the end of the year Veare would be ready to leap into the world on her own; just when he had been getting to like the idea of being a father. He knew Luna and Veare shared a special connection, too. A bond probably tighter than that of a mother and daughter.

Neville stroked the diamond ring he'd presented to Luna a few weeks ago. It wasn't nearly as impressive as the ring she'd received from Rolf, but Luna didn't mind. She was just happy to have the man she _loved_ at her side. Luna had come to terms with the fact that she had made a mistake. She had never forgotten the Herbology-nut, Neville Longbottom, but she had believed if she wished to pursue her traveling career that she needed to marry someone with an equal aspiration. Neville did not have this.

His duty was to stay at Hogwarts and hers was to discover the unseen... or so she had thought. At some point, Luna truely had discovered the unseen, but it was the unseen within herself. She knew how much she loved Neville and still she tried to repress it. But Luna couldn't keep it bottled up inside her forever... and now she was sitting beside him; teaching alongside him at Hogwarts. And she had never remembered being so happy.

The couple had decided they would marry over the next holiday break, as that would be the most convenient time with their busy school schedules being taken into consideration. Plus, they wanted Veare to be present for the ceremony, along with the Potter and Weasley children.

Luna held a spoonful of pudding to Neville. He smiled and ate the tastey treat on her spoon. For whatever reason, pudding always seemed to taste better when Luna fed it to him. He was a tad worried about her, though. She hadn't been eating properly as of late. He was hoping that perhaps Madame Pomfrey would have a look at her, but Luna kept telling him she'd all ready visited St. Mungo's before coming to Hogwarts. Apparently they'd said there was nothing wrong with Luna and that she was fully capable of teaching at the school. Supposedly a full diagnosis was to be sent in the mail. Neville wanted that letter to come sooner rather than later.

The ghosts scattered throughout the Great Hall. The Bloody Baron scared a couple of Ravenclaw girls, and Sir Nicholas was speaking with some Gyffindor First years. Neville and Luna excused themselves from dinner early.

They avoided Mr. Filtch's glare as they exited the hall and continued to the upper floor. Some of the pictures in the hallways whispered to one another as Luna and Neville passed by. They reached the point where they would have to part ways and retreat to their separate offices. Neville was going to kiss her, but he felt akward around so many paintings that could see him. Luna gave him a lucid smile, her thoughts obviously generated somewhere else, though her gaze fell deep into his eyes.

"Uhm... well... I... uh..." Luna stopped his senseless babbling and kissed him passionately on the lips, "Not even wrackspurts love like we do."

He had no idea what that meant; it was just Luna's way of saying 'I love you'. They stayed like that until they thought they heard the students coming up the stairs from dinner. The teachers had rules, too, though not as many as the students... and displaying public affections with another teacher was definitely against the rules. The two had to be careful to not get caught. Luna hurried up the Ravenclaw tower, and Neville up Gryffindor's tower.

Neville shut his office door with a sigh. He loved her, too... though he couldn't bring himself to say it more often than not. He was just too shy, even after all these years. He walked over to his desk with a broad smile on his face. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about how perfectly Luna's lips seemed to mold with his own. He subconciously touched his lips while sifting through some mail that had been left on his desk.

Among the letters was one from his Gran, who, like Xenophilius, disapproved of his attraction to Luna and much preferred his first marriage. It wasn't a Howler, which was good news for him. He'd gotten a couple of those from her over the years... none of them at all pleasant. He opened the letter carefully. The contents were as he thought they were. His Gran always had something negative to say.

Neville plopped into his chair and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment along with a quill and inkwell.

_Gran,_

_I don't want any more letters telling me how much you dislike Luna. Our wedding is going to be in Winter. I'd love for you to come, but as it is, Luna and I haven't even started sending out invatations yet._

_I know you're completely opposed to this whole wedding, but it would mean a lot to me for you to be there. Gran... if you could only see the way... she loves me. Maybe you'd understand why I'm feeling this way about our love... if you could only see her when she says... she loves me._

_She loves me, Gran. She loves me,_

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

_I've gotten some very nice reviews so far, but I hope to get many, many more! Please review and lend me your thoughts! Thank you so much!_


End file.
